<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch my body by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372686">touch my body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, guess what song i'm listening to, hint hint the title, wonsol rise !!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo can't get enough of Hansol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch my body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo pushed Hansol against the wall, mouthing eagerly at his neck while also unbuttoning his shirt to reveal more skin. The younger let our breathy pants, holding onto Wonwoo’s shoulders to keep his knees from buckling.</p><p>Marking up Hansol’s neck and chest, Wonwoo felt a pride blooming in his chest knowing he was allowed to mark the younger like this, nobody else getting this privilege before him and sure as hell there would be nobody after him. He pulled his mouth away, admiring the blossoming deep purple marks he had left in his wake, and hooked his arms under Hansol’s knees carrying his liver to their bed and setting him down carefully.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me Chwe Hansol,” Wonwoo said, throwing his shirt off his body and unbuckling his trousers. </p><p>“I still can’t believe it,” Wonwoo said as he crawled on the bed hovering over Hansol, “that someone,” he pressed a light kiss to Hansol’s forehead, “so beautiful,” another one to his cheek, “can exist.”</p><p>Finally, he claimed the younger’s lips, slipping his tongue in as the two of them fought for dominance, a needless fight as Hansol would always surrender to Wonwoo. Hansol snaked his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, bucking his hips up in need for friction, but Wonwoo held him down firmly.</p><p>“If you want something, then ask for it babe,” the older whispered before kissing the shell of Hansol’s ear.</p><p>“W-wonwoo,” Hansol whined, squirming under his boyfriend’s grip, “please. Fuck me.”</p><p>“Well,” Wonwoo palmed Hansol through his boxers making him whine in desperation, “since you asked so nicely who am I to deny?”</p><p>In one swift move, Wonwoo took of Hansol’s boxers, leaving the younger at his mercy. He pressed kisses to Hansol’s thighs as he made his way to his entrance, but what he saw made him stop and laugh.</p><p>“Looks like you’ve been anticipating this babe,” Wonwoo commented as he ran his thumb over the bejewelled butt plug that Hansol had nestled in his entrance, “when did this happen?”</p><p>“I was playing with myself in the shower this morning,” Hansol admitted, breath hitching when Wonwoo moved the plug in the slightest.</p><p>“What were you thinking about?”</p><p>“You, hyung.”</p><p>Humming in appreciation, Wonwoo thrust the plug into the younger slightly to tease him, before slowly pulling the plug out completely. He watched Hansol’s hole clench around nothing and smiled at the whines Hansol let out, before reaching for the lube on their bedside table and rubbing it between his fingers.</p><p>Thrusting his fingers in and out of Hansol’s entrance, Wonwoo kissed Hansol’s stomach, enjoying the cute sounds that the smaller let out. After his own needs started to get the best of him, Wonwoo pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock.</p><p>“You ready Hansol?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hansol eagerly tried to fuck himself on Wonwoo’s dick, “please Wonwoo.”</p><p>Pushing in slowly, Wonwoo relished in how Hansol’s hole welcomed his length, the younger clenching around his cock, letting out a drawn-out moan when Wonwoo was seated. Taking a deep breath, Wonwoo pulled out before slamming his hips back against Hansol’s ass, aiming for his prostate. After a few more thrusts, Wonwoo found it as evident from the way Hansol sharply inhaled, mouth open in a silent scream.</p><p>Abandoning the slow pace he started with, Wonwoo allowed desperation to take over as he thrust into Hansol at a brutal pace, chasing for both of their releases. He pinned Hansol’s hands above his head and leaned down to kiss his lover, swallowing every moan that left his lips.</p><p>“Ah, hyung,” Hansol moved his head to the side, eyes screwed shut, “I’m close, I-I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Hey, look at me,” Wonwoo demanded in between grunts. When Hansol’s eyes were on him, he bent down and sucked on his neck again, licking over some of the marks he had left there before.</p><p>“Come for me, Sol,” Wonwoo said, lifting Hansol’s hips to switch the angle, “don’t hold back. I want to hear every noise that leaves your mouth. I want to see every expression your face makes when you come from my cock and my cock alone.”</p><p>The change of angle paired with the seductive words that Wonwoo was whispering in his ears pushed Hansol over the edge. Hansol came with a scream, his nails digging into Wonwoo’s shoulders which the older found he didn’t mind as he was too focused on the way Hansol’s walls were clenched around his cock. A few shallow thrusts later, Wonwoo was spilling into Hansol’s hole, making the younger whimper from the oversensitivity.</p><p>The room was silent, the only sounds being their panting and the occasional kiss that Hansol placed to Wonwoo’s shoulders in apology for marking him.</p><p>“Do you want to go clean up now?” Wonwoo asked, softly brushing his fingers through Hansol’s hair.</p><p>“Not now,” Hansol muttered shyly, “I like having your cum in me.”</p><p>“Look at that,” Wonwoo chuckled, pressing a kiss to Hansol’s hair, “you’re so needy today.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Hansol scowled half-heartedly, “let me have this for now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Wonwoo said, laying down next to him, an arm wrapped around Hansol’s abdomen.</p><p>“I’ll take care of you later I guess.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>